Canción de las Papas
La Canción de las Papas. es una canción que aparece en Llegó De La Nocheosfera. Es escrita por Rebecca Sugar. Marceline canta y toca su Bajo-Hacha, mientras Finn hace beatbox mientras graba. Parcialmente Finn deja la tonada y Marceline deja de tocar. Marceline le dedica la canción a su padre. También se muestra que el Rey Helado conoce la melodía en "Secretos Navideños Parte 2", cuando la canta, usa una peluca similar al cabello de Marceline. Mas tarde en "Llegó de la Nocheósfera", Hunson Abadeer se disculpa por haberse comido sus papas. Entonces dijo que:"Ni estaban tan buenas, estaban frias". Letra (español latino) Papi, te comiste mis papas Yo las compre, mias eran Te las comiste, te comiste mis papas Y lloré y no me viste, Papi ¿acaso tú me amas? Ojala y lo demostraras Pues no se nota ¿Que clase de papá se come mis papas? Y a los ojos no me ves los tenía llenos de lágrimas Y si las viste no te importó. Letra (español) Papi, ¿por qué tuviste que, thumb|trozo de storyboard comerte mis patatas? No fue justo, me hiciste llorar, y pensé, que te daba igual. Papi, ¿de verdad me quieres?, thumb|right|250px nunca me lo has dicho, y sería tan bonito. Qué clase de padre, es tan deleznable, tú me defraudaste, y jamás te disculpasteee.. Letra del Rey Helado En Secretos Navideños parte 2 el Rey Helado interprendo la canción. Uso una peluca que parecía el cabello de Marceline y canto desafinado. Español latino: thumb|right|250px|Version latina Papi, porqué te comiste mis papotas? '' ''Yo las compré y son mías, Pero te las comiste, te comiste mis papas, Y lloré, pero no me viste llorar. Papi, siquiera me amas? Quisiera demostrartelo, Porqué no se si podría. Ingles: thumb|right|250px Daddy, why did you eat my fries? I bought them they were mine, But you ate them, you ate my fries, And I cried, but you didn't see me cry. Daddy, Do you even love me? Well, I wish you would show it, Cause then I would know it.'' '''En la versión en español españa la letra no cambia Version "Gunter" del Rey Helado En I Remember You el Rey Helado se puso de nuevo la peluca de Marceline y volvió a interpretar la canción, pero esta vez cambia las letras para referirse a Gunter en lugar de la intención original de la canción. Gunter! Why did you Gunt my fries? thumb|250px I Gunted them, and they were mine. What kind of Gunt Gunts his Gunter's fries, and doesn't even Gunt him in the eyes? Gunter, there were tears there. If you Gunted them, would you even care? Gunter, do you even love me? Letra Original En los primeros borradores del storyboard, la canción tenía letra diferente. Una versión primeriza de la canción fue lanzada, interpretada por Rebecca Sugar, la artista del storyboard y compositora. Está versión nunca salió al aire; solo los ultimos tres versos son usados por Marceline (con cambios menores). thumb|right|250px left|250px|Version primeriza (no salio al aire) Curiosidades * En el episodio El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo se ve al papá de Marceline comiéndose sus papas en sus recuerdos. Finn sabiendo que pasaría después trata de advertirle de no comérselas. * Cuando Finn empieza a hacer Beatbox, se ve en el fondo el Cameo del perro de Marceline. Natasha Allegri confirmó que su nombre es "Schwabl". * Esta es la segunda canción mas popular después de la Canción del Bebé Finn. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Cantadas En La 2da Temporada Categoría:Música de Rebecca Sugar